cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Speckles Rex
Speckles Rex is a 2000 film from Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is also the first CGI animated film from Walt Disney Pictures. The characters also don't speak, as a first for a Disney film, though there is a narration that plays in the beginning. The film follows a Tyrannosaurus named Speckles who seeks to survive in the perilous world of the dinosaurs while a villainous Tyrannosaurus looms over her, trying to finish her off. Plot In the late Cretaceous period, a Tyrannosaurus mother is guarding her eggs, when a ruthless and sadistic Tyrannosaurus named Scratch (due to a scratch over his eye) comes in and kills her, destroying her nest in the process. Luckily, one egg survives and is rescued by the mother's son, Rex, who brings it to a safer location on a cliff. That night, the egg hatches, revealing the young female Tyrannosaurus (with spots over her blue eyes) named Speckles. A young Lemur named Suri watches this. Shortly afterwards, Rex continues raising the still infant Speckles. As Rex hunts for food, Speckles wanders off and finds trouble in the form of a Therizinosaurus, but Rex comes in and saves her, fending off the Therizinosaurus. Rex scolds Speckles for wandering off, but after they eat, they reconcile and even play together. As they go on another hunt, Scratch, who wants to finish off Rex, triggers a stampede of Triceratops at Rex and Speckles. Though he is injured, Rex rescues Speckles, but once the stampede clears, Scratch appears and attacks. Rex fights Scratch in a fierce battle to protect Speckles, but though Speckles manages to get away, she sees Scratch kill Rex by sending him over a cliff. Now alone, Speckles wanders the landscape, looking for food. She eventually collapses from the heat, but Suri comes in and saves the young Tyrannosaurus. As Suri sees the Tyrannosaurus in need, the kind and caring young Lemur raises Speckles into her young adult years, even helping her to become a skilled hunter. Though Speckles is still a predator, she has formed a close bond with Suri and doesn't eat her. Eventually, Speckles successfully gets her first hunt, but Scratch comes in and steals it, so Speckles pursues him to his grounds to get her catch back, fighting off some pursuing Velociraptors as well. She manages to retrieve her catch, but is chased down by Scratch, though the Therizinosaurus gets in the way. Scratch easily tricks and overpowers the Therizinosaurus, but Speckles is able to get away with her catch. While on another hunt, Speckles comes across a pack of Velociraptors trying to take down a male Tyrannosaurus with green eyes named Green. Speckles fights the Velociraptors in fierce fighting to fend them off of Green, saving him, then Speckles and Green fight off the Velociraptors. Though the starving Green is tense and hostile at first, Speckles shares some of her food with him, gaining his trust. Speckles and Green rest together at Speckles' nest on the cliffs with Suri, but the next morning, the vengeful Scratch attacks them, driving them off of their nests. With their home overrun, Speckles, Green and Suri leave to find a new home, but not apparently satisfied until they're dead, Scratch proceeds to pursue them. Speckles and Green become mates, and soon, Speckles gives birth to Spots, and they eventually find a happy new home. However, Scratch is able to get the Velociraptor pack to hunt them down, and soon, the Velociraptors ambush them. Speckles and Green fight the Velociraptors in vicious fighting, with Suri engaging the pack leader. As they keep fighting fiercely against the pack, sadly however, Green is mortally wounded by the pack leader, and as they keep fighting, Green urges Speckles to take Spots to safety before he then dies of his wounds. Though hesitant at first, Speckles gets Spots and Suri to safety, while Scratch comes in to feast on Green. Finally had enough of Scratch, Speckles decides to return home and challenge him once and for all, so they travel across the terrain to get back to the cliff nests. As they keep traveling, they find a river to refresh themselves. Speckles begins patrolling to make sure the area is safe, but Scratch makes his way in, and though Suri and Spots manage to evade him for a moment, the ruthless Tyrannosaurus corners them. However, before he can finish them off, Speckles confronts Scratch, vowing to protect the two. Speckles and Scratch fight in a vicious battle, with their fierce fighting eventually taking them to the shore. As Speckles keeps fighting Scratch, she tries to rescue Spots, though Scratch pursues and corners them. However, before he can finish them off, a Mosasaurus leaps and seizes Scratch, dragging him down to his watery grave and ending him for good. Getting Spots back to the shore, Speckles appears wounded from her battle. Luckily, Speckles pulls through, and she then continues on with Suri and Spots, intending to reach her old home. Characters * Speckles - T. Rex * Scratch - T. Rex * Suri - Lemur * Green - T. Rex * Rex - T. Rex * Spots - T. Rex * Mother - T. Rex Cast * Alfre Woodard as the Narrator/Suri's mind Trivia Category:Cimil's Disney Category:Films